long time no see
by blazergod200
Summary: A love story on no end and i hope you like it


16 year old Pistol Pete opened the front door of her home and stepped inside sluggishly. She was a bit tired after a long day of high school and finding out her band's practice had been canceled left her with little to do, so she had regretfully come home earlier than usual. She absent-mindedly browsed through messages and e-mails on her smartphone as she began to climb the stairs to her room, when she suddenly noticed a strange sound.

"a…mm… ah" she could hear a faint moaning coming from upstairs. She began to move cautiously as she continued her climb up the stairs. Tip-toeing down the hallway, she could hear the moaning become even loader as she approached her parent's room. She neared the door and put her ear up against it softly… she could hear two voices panting and moaning inside.

"What the heck? That sounds like mom… and someone else… but… dad's car isn't out front. What's going on?" Pistol thought to herself as a bewildered and worried expression crossed the teenage girl's cute face. She very carefully and gently began to turn the knob on the door, slowly opened it just a tiny crack and then peered inside through the miniscule opening. Pistol's eyes widened, her mouth gaped open, and she had to consciously keep herself from gasping at the sight she saw.

There on her parent's bed was her mother, Peg Pete, fully nude, lying face down with her hips and butt pointing upward and being gripped by Max Goof, her former next door neighbor. Max was also completely naked and sweating profusely with an incredibly lusty look on his face as he thrust his hips against Peg's ass over and over. Peg's face looked incredibly lewd and was blushing deeply, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head every time Max thrust himself against her.

Pistol couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom and Max are having sex!" the thought echoed through her mind in astonishment. Pistol bit her bottom lip and winced as if in pain.

"No! NO! He's mine!" the girl protested inside herself, tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to look away, but her view was transfixed upon the two. Max's lean muscular body thrusting again and again looked so incredibly sexy to her. She couldn't take her gaze off him.

"Ohh wow Peg, you always feel so amazing!" said Max as he squeezed her large plump ass in his hands.

"Mmm, you too sweety. That big cock feels so good. You fuck me so much better than Pete ever did." She moaned in response, looking up at him.

"No, Maxie, don't." Pistol thought to herself, her eyes begging him. The girl felt her body heating up at the sight of the two, a slickness forming in her crotch. Pistol instinctively brought a hand to her perky breast and began to rub it.

*smack! smack! smack!* the sound of Peg and Max's flesh slapping against each other with every hard thrust echoed through the house. Pistol's other hand moved to her crotch as she began to rub herself through her jeans.

"He's doing it so hard and rough. It looks painful, but Mom seems to be loving it." Pistol considered what was happening in front of her as she rubbed and teased herself more. Max flipped Peg over onto her back and into the missionary position. Peg wrapped her arms around the young man, pulling him in close. Max planted a deep wet kiss on the older woman's lips as he thrust hard into her, making her moan with each plunge.

Pistol felt like her feminine parts were on fire from watching them as she slipped a hand inside her jeans and into her panties, rubbing her delicate places, trying to relieve the burning sensation. Pistol started breathing heavily as she watched and toyed with herself. She could feel her pussy throb each time Max buried his shaft into her mom, Pistol felt so jealous. The teenage girl slipped a finger inside herself and moaned softly as she continued to rub her clit.

"I'm so close Peg... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." the young man panted as he thrust into her even faster.

"Ooo, me too honey. Give it to me!" Peg urged him as she lay back and gripped the bed sheets.

"UNNGH! AHHH!" Max grunted loudly as he buried himself balls deep into the beautiful woman and felt his cock pumping thick loads of cum into her.

"OHH Yes! MMMM!" she cried out as she buried her head back into her pillow with a big smile. A powerful climax rocketed through her body as she felt each gooey spurt from Max's cock splash against her deep inside.

Watching them eagerly, Pistol pushed her finger deeper inside herself and rubbed her clit harder as she suddenly felt an electric orgasm shoot from her crotch, up her spine, and into her brain. She bit her bottom lip so hard to keep from making a sound, that she thought she might have drawn blood. She could feel herself holding back a scream as her body convulsed from pleasure.  
Peg's large full breasts heaved up and down as she panted from the intense orgasm, a pleased look on her face. Max panted hard as well as he pulled his still erect member from her. Pistol's eyes widened even more as she saw for the first time Max's large rod covered in cum and love juices. Max fell forward and embraced the older woman, she responded and wrapped her arms around him as they kissed deeply.

Pistol panted quietly and lightly as she removed her hands from her pants and brought them up to her face, looking at her own juices and wetness dripping from them. She very carefully stood up and tip-toed away and back down the stairs. Her heart still racing from what had happened.

"I've loved Maxie since I was little, I'm not going to let her have him! I'll show him how much better I am!" Pistol thought to herself angrily as she began to hatch a plan. She heard some movement upstairs and decided to leave the house and pretend she had never came home.

She exited back out the front door silently and walked back down the street a bit then waited behind a bush for Max to leave the house.

Several minutes later Max emerged from the front door and headed down the walkway. A clever smile crossed Pistol's face.

"MAXIE!" shouted Pistol as she ran towards him and leapt into his arms. Max caught the teenage girl who then clung to him.

"P-Pistol, uhhh... hi." Max said in a slightly nervous tone.

"I haven't seen you almost 2 years! What are you doing back?!" Pistol said, looking up at him with a (false) innocent smile.

"Uhh... well I came to visit my dad and thought I would stop by to see you guys." Max lied.

"I see, that's great! Well come on in!" she said as she pulled him by the arm back into their house.

"MOOOOOM, look who stopped by!" Pistol shouted as they stepped inside. A few moments later Peg came down the stairs wearing nothing but a bathrobe and dripping wet, she had clearly just gotten out of the shower. Her eyes were a bit wide with surprise and a little fear.

"Maxie stopped by to see us! Isn't that great!?" Pistol said with feigned enthusiasm.

"Ohh... well Max, it... has been some time hasn't it? It's good to see you." Peg said also in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yeah, you too Pe-... uhh, Mrs. P." he replied, a bit of sweat forming on his brow.

"Maxie, you should stay for dinner!" Pistol suddenly suggested. Both Peg and Max's eyes widened a bit as they tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sweety, I'm sure Max is very busy and doesn't have time to-" Peg started to say.

"But mom, we haven't seen him in years and he used to come by everyday! Come on!" Pistol interrupted her. Max was about to make up some excuse to leave... but figured if he did it might raise suspicion.

"Come on Mrs. P! You... you know how much I love your cooking, heh." Max said with a forced chuckle.

"Well... sure thing then dearie. You know you're always welcome in my kitchen." Peg said with a sly smile, thinking her daughter didn't catch the innuendo.

"YAY!" Pistol said as she leapt on the young man again, sporting another sly smile to herself.

Peg went back upstairs and got dressed while Pistol talked with Max in the living room. The two chatted and watched TV as Peg came back downstairs and started cooking dinner. Pistol playfully clung to Max and cutely teased him the whole time. Before long the head of the household, Pete, arrived.

"Whew! You wouldn't believe the day I've had sugarlips!" Pete nearly shouted as he barged inside, clearly talking to his wife in the kitchen.

"Daddy, look who it is!" Pistol called over to her father as Pete hung up his coat. She grabbed Max and pulled him over to the much larger man.

"Ohh... the Goof boy. Uhh, hey there kid. You been keeping my boy out of trouble?" Pete blurted out with clearly feigned interest.

"Yes sir, PJ is doing great!" Max said nervously.

"Well good, good." Pete replied with forced politeness.

"Maxie is gonna join us for dinner tonight!" Pistol said, clinging to the young Goof.

"Is that right?... guess that's okay. I'm gonna head on upstairs then, call me when dinner's ready, Pumpkin." replied Pete as he stepped around the two and headed upstairs.

"Dinner's ready~" Peg called a few minutes later. Max and Pistol headed into the kitchen and were met by a nice meal of varied dishes sitting on the dinner table. Max sat down on one side of the table and Pistol immediately took up the seat next to him. Peg sat down on the opposite side.

"Whew I'm starvin'!" Pete bellowed as he lumbered into the room and plopped down at the head of the table, adjacent to everyone else. He immediately began to grab food, barely bothered to put it on his plate before wolfing it down in huge bites and chugging down his glass of beer.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. P!" Max said enthusiastically as he began to place food onto his plate.

"No problem at all sweety, it's good to be filling you up... since you do it so well to me." Peg replied with a mischievous smile, saying the last bit under her breath. A bead of sweat formed on Max's brow as he gave a embarrassed smile. Pistol got a mean look in her eye. She subtly moved her hand underneath the tablecloth and over into Max's lap then gently grabbed his crotch... at the very same moment he felt Peg's bare foot slide up his leg.

Max let out a sudden gasp and almost dropped his fork.

"What's wrong dear?!" Peg asked with a sultry expression.

"I uhh... *cough, cough* think I just swallowed wrong is all, sorry." Max quickly made up an excuse as he pretended to cough and thump his chest. Pete gave the boy a strange look for a moment, then returned to gobbling down his food and beer.

"Be careful, Maxie." Pistol said looking up at him with an innocent smile as her hand began to massage his valuables through his pants. Peg's foot playfully ran up and down Max's leg, lifting his jeans leg up and rubbing against his flesh.

Max tried to act natural as the family carried on normal conversation and small talk during the dinner. Meanwhile the teenage girl continued to fondle and caress him as she ate dinner with her other hand. She showed no indication of what she was doing under the table. Peg's foot began to rise higher up his leg and touch his inner thigh, while she likewise gave no signs of what she was doing while she ate. Max's heart started to pound as he felt the involuntary erection growing rapidly in his pants.

"Are they crazy?! Right in front of Pete!? He would go ballistic if he knew what was going on!" Max thought to himself as he tried to swallow a bite.

"What if Peg's foot and Pistol's hand touch each other?! Does Pistol know about her mom and I's relationship?! What if she doesn't!? Will they start fighting?! Holy crap this is bad!" the thoughts raced through the young man's mind. Pistol's massaging hand then grabbed his zipper and slowly pulled it down as to not make a sound, she slipped her hand inside his pants, pulled down his underwear and let his stiff member out. Max gulped hard. He felt Peg's foot mere inches away and drawing closer.

Pistol was pretending to toy with her smartphone with her left hand when she nonchalantly leaned back a bit and glanced over at Max's exposed manhood, only being able to see about half of the length as the rest was covered by the tablecloth over Max's legs. She looked up and gave him a slight seductive smile.

"Pistol honey, would you mind going into the den and getting the bottle of brandy out of the liquor cabinet for me? I feel like having a drink." Peg suddenly requested of her daughter.

"ugh, can't you go get it yourself?" she replied with an annoyed look.

"Young lady, with all the work I do around here, you can't fetch a simple bottle in the next room for your mother? Why when I-" Peg began to berate her daughter as she returned the annoyed look.

"Okay, okay!" Pistol interrupted her as she got up and left the room. Thinking quickly, Max slid his elbow across the table and knocked the spoon next to him to the floor, it bounced just slightly under the table.

"Woops! Better get that." he said as he moved his chair aside and stooped down, taking the opportunity to quickly and covertly pull away from Peg's encroaching foot, push his exposed penis back into his pants, zip them up, then lift the tablecloth up and grab his fork. He glanced over for an instant and saw that Peg wasn't wearing any panties as he moved back up and took his seat again, taking another big gulp.

Peg's foot, which before had been merely rubbing his thigh, this time immediately went to his crotch. She smiled as she could feel his erection through his pants. Her toes then deftly grabbed his zipper, unzipping his pants, slipped inside and pushed down his underwear, once again releasing his erection. Peg gave him a lusty sultry look. Max was now back in the same situation again, a slight look of terror on his face.

Pistol then returned to the room and set the bottle of brandy on the table close to her mother.

"Thank you dear." spoke Peg. Pistol then returned to her seat next to Max and took a few bites of food with both hands before returning her right hand to his member.

"Crap!" Max thought to himself as he tried to remain calm. Pistol's soft delicate hand was wrapped around and massage the base of his penis, while Peg's foot was at the tip, toying and rubbing it playfully. The two women continued to tease and fondle his private parts as the dinner went on, shooting him sexy sly looks when the other wasn't looking.

Pete, who had been oblivious to the whole situation going on under the table, had finished eating and let out a hearty belch. He then picked up the newspaper next to him and began reading it. Pistol and Peg increased their respective assaults on his rod, each other just barely staying out of the other's touch on his shaft. Peg's dainty toes slid all around the head of his cock, teasing the tip and urethra. Pistol's warm delicate little hand gripped and stroked the length and would occasionally move down to caress his balls. Max's heart pounded, he couldn't take this stimulation and nervousness much longer. If Pete found out what was going on, it would be a disaster.

It's like the two girls were subconsciously fighting to see which could make him release his load first, stroking and rubbing him harder and faster. He held back as hard as he could, feeling his hardness throb from the caresses of the two until he at last lost the battle.

Max gripped his eating utensils and summoned up all his willpower to keep silent as he unloaded himself onto Peg's foot as Pistol gripped the base of his cock, enjoying feeling every throb and pump as the liquid spurted from him. Thankfully everything that came out landed on Peg's foot and didn't splatter on the ground, which would have been hard to ignore. Pistol didn't seem to notice this however. Peg gave him a dirty look from across the table, then looked down to her plate. Max glanced over and saw Pistol giving him an equally naughty expression, both of them seeming to be pleased they had forced him to make a mess under the table.

Max panted under his breath as his heartbeat began to calm down. Peg drew her cum-drenched foot away, but Pistol kept her hand in his crotch.

"Hey Maxie? Can you help me out with my homework tonight?" she asked, turning fully towards him.

"Uhh..." Max began to reply as he considered the situation. Pistol moved her hand up to the tip of his cock and twirled her finger around it, playing with his cum under the table.

"Sure, no problem." he replied in a slightly nervous tone.

"Pistol, he's our guest and I'm sure he's tired after such a long hard day. Don't bother him!" Peg interjected.

"But he said it was no problem! My homework is really tough and I know he can help me cram it all in!" Pistol shot back.

"Yeah, it's no problem Mrs. P, I'll just give her a few pointers then be on my way." he said confidently. Peg sighed.

"Ohh Max, you really are too sweet." Peg replied in exasperation as she began to clear the table. Pistol then scooped some cum off the tip Max's member with her finger, then slyly brought it up to her mouth and licked it off her finger while looking Max straight in the eyes.

"Mmm, he certainly is mommy." Pistol replied as she gave him an incredibly lusty smile.  
Max covertly made his lower body decent again as Pete grunted and stood up, grabbing another beer off the table. Not taking his eyes off his newspaper while completely ignoring his family and Max. He headed into the living room to watch TV and continue drinking as Peg continued to clear the table. Pistol practically drug Max up to her room after that.

Once they were inside Pistol carefully closed the door, then shoved Max onto her bed and jumped on top of him.

"P-pistol! What are you-?!" Max said in a confused voice.

"Shhh." the girl stopped him as she cupped his face with her hands and planted a deep wet kiss on him. Their tongues intertwined as Pistol hungrily massaged her lips into Max's for several moments. Max eventually pulled away.

"We can't do this! Your parents are right downstairs and are sure to come check on us!" he protested as he pulled her away slightly. He could already feel his erection growing in his pants again.

"Maxie, I've loved you ever since I was 8 years old. I can't stand it anymore, this might be my last chance." the cute girl said honestly as her eyes started to tear up.

"Pistol... you're a wonderful girl, but... you aren't even 18 yet, and PJ is my best friend, and no telling how bad your father would flip out... and, and..." Max began to list reasons why the two of them shouldn't be fooling around.

"I saw..." Pistol interrupted him as she looked down at his chest, averting her gaze, her face seemed to grow darker.

"W-what?" Max's heart skipped a beat.

"I saw what you and mommy were doing this afternoon. You were screwing her brains out. If you won't make love to me... I'll go downstairs and tell daddy right now! You know how crazy he gets when he's angry... he might try to kill you Maxie." Pistol threatened Max with a crazy look on her face, one he had seen before when she was angry or plotting. He gulped hard and regretted getting himself into this terrible situation.

"But don't worry... I'll show you how much better I am than that fat old woman." Pistol said as she leaned back up, sitting on Max's lap. She pulled Max's shirt up and off of him, running her hands over his lightly muscled chest. Savoring the look of his hot 20 year old body. She then pulled her own shirt up and off and threw it onto the floor, exposing a cute white bra which she then unhooked and tossed to the side, revealing her cute perky breasts and perfectly shaped nipples, which were already hard and erect.

Max looked at her bare chest in amazement, it had been 2 years since he had seen her and she had really filled out more than he thought. Pistol giggled cutely and shoved her breasts into Max's face. The young man couldn't help but start licking, sucking, and massaging them. The teenage girl moaned and gasped as Max sucked her nipple into his mouth and tugged on it, twirling his tongue around and kneaded the other in his hand. Pistol leaned to the side of Max while still keeping his mouth on her. She ran her hand down his chest then reached down to his pants, unzipped them, and freed his stiffness.

"You came with mom and again at dinner and you're already hard again... you're amazing." Pistol said as she began to stroke his member. Max began to moan softly as she continued to suckle and lick at her breasts. Pistol gasped as she had to tug hard to get her nipple out of Max's mouth, popping from the suction as she pulled away. She moved down and positioned herself below Max on the bed as she got a better look at her prize.

"Gosh it's so big and hard. You were putting this big naughty thing in mommy today... she looked like she loved it." Pistol said as she admired Max's thickness, stroking it up and down in front of her face. She placed her tongue at the base just above his balls then slowly ran it all the way up his shaft to the tip, making him moan. She flicked and teased the tip with her tongue, running it all along the sides and licking at it playfully, she watched Max's reactions with glee.

She then looked him straight in the eyes and took the head into her mouth. Max gripped the covers as she began sucking on it eagerly. Pistol swirled her tongue around the head while she sucked harder on it. She slowly began to take it deeper and deeper into her mouth and she had made it halfway down when she suddenly clenched her eyes and pulled away, coughing.

"Are you okay?!" Max said in concern.

"Yeah, you're just so big... I want to take it all though." Pistol replied. She then grabbed the base of his cock with both hands, took a deep breath and quickly shoved the length as deep as she could into her mouth. Max gasped as he felt his dick enter her throat. She had almost made it down the bottom, her eyes were watering as she pushed harder and finally managed to get the entire length inside her mouth. Tonguing his balls for just an instant, she pulled the whole length of his throbbing member out of her, gasping for air.

"ohh wow." Pistol said as she wiped the spit from her mouth and panted, admiring Max's rod covered in wet slickness. Max lay back panting as well, savoring the sweet sensation. Pistol then stood up on the bed and slid her pants and panties off, exposing her cute teenage slit right above Max. He could already see love juices dripping from her and down her leg, it was practically flowing out of her.

"Oooh, I want it so bad." she said as she began to squat down and took it in her hand, aiming it straight at her vagina.

"Wait! We need a condom!" Max said as he reached into his pants pocket.

"Awww... but I wanted to feel it raw." Pistol said with a pout, as she sat down on his legs, holding his erection in her hands.

"It wouldn't be funny if you got pregnant at 16, Pistol." Max said as he took the rubber out of the wrapper and handed it to her.

"Yeah I guess not." she said with a huff. She put the condom to her lips with light suction, then moved her face down to the tip of Max's stiffness and slid it over the head, licking at it softly as it wrapped around. She then used her hands to roll it down onto the rest of the length.

"Mmm, there we are, a nice wrapped up sausage." Pistol said with a playful little giggle as she moved her crotch back up over the throbbing rod.

"Is this your first time? Are you sure you want to do this?" Max warned the teenage girl.

"Of course Maxie, I love you. I've always wanted you to be my first." she said with a cute embarrassed blush as she pressed the tip against her small thin pussy lips. She slowly lowered her hips and began to push the tip inside her.

"Ungh... t-take it slow..." Max said as he looked up at her.

"Mmm, ohh it's so big." Pistol moaned softly as she felt the first few inches slide up into her. She then felt it press against something inside her. She hesitated for a moment then grit her teeth as she let herself fall down further, feeling the stiff throbbing member tear past the resistance.

"Aungh!" let out a small gasp in pain, pressing her hands against Max's chest to steady her trembling legs and keep it from going any deeper.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Max said with a worried look.

"Yeah, it stings a little... but... it also feels so good. I'm so wet, it feels like I'm burning up inside. Ooh, I want it deeper." Pistol said looking into his eyes. Max looked down and there was still about 1/3 of his cock left that wasn't inside her. She continued to slowly lower herself down onto his shaft, moaning as it went deeper. Pistol gasped as she finally hit bottom and had his entire length inside her, down to the balls. She could just barely feel his tip kissing her cervix.

"Unnn, you're so thick. You've completely filled me up... it feels so amazing." the girl cooed as she savored the sensation, her tongue almost hanging out.

"Ohh wow, You're so hot and tight!" Max replied as he placed his hands on her hips. Pistol slowly started to raise back up, loving the feeling of dragging his dick back out of her depths. She moaned as she then slid back down on it, pushing it back deep inside. She panted as she slowly worked herself up and down on him.

"This... this is too good... I..." Pistol started to bite her lip. Max suddenly grabbed her breasts and thrust himself up into her hard.

"AUNNNGHHH!" The teenage girl cried out as she started to convulse, an orgasm exploded from her pussy walls and slammed through her body up into her brain. She shivered and gasped as her pussy involuntarily squeezed down on Max's cock harder, trying to milk him. The girl fell back down onto his cock and fell forward, pressing her chest against his in a daze, her body still sending shocks and convulsions through her. Eventually she gasped out a few words.

"I... I've never felt... anything like that before. It's so different from when I rub myself. It's... this can't be real, it feels too good." she panted, a dumbstruck look on her face. Max smiled and rubbed her head gently, he could still feel his cock throbbing inside her tightness.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah please." she said as she planted a kiss on his lips. Max returned the kiss and grabbed Pistol by her ass cheeks and began slamming and her down on his cock as he thrust up into her. The girl moaned and gasped with each thrust, Max grunted and huffed in unison. Pistol bit her lip, dug her fingers into his shoulders and squeaked as she felt the young man force another orgasm out of her. Max showed no signs of slowing down as he continued to pound her even through her orgasm. For several minutes this continued with Max fucking her non-stop, pushing his cock deep inside and pulling back out rhythmically, hitting her sweet spots along the way. Each time she came, Pistol gripped down on him with her hands on his shoulders and even harder on his dick with her pussy.

As Pistol neared her 5th orgasm, Max could feel himself getting close. He sped up his pace and thrust into her even harder and more violently, with the girl's eyes widening in shock. Finally Max lifted her lower body completely up off the bed, pulled himself down as far as he could, everything but the very tip of his cock out of her, then slammed back down with all his strength into the very depths of her teenage pussy as he felt himself start to cum.

"NNNNGGGHH!" both of them moaned at the same time as Pistol gripped down incredibly hard on Max's dick, feeling him pumping a hotness into the condom inside her. They both stifled their screams as to not alert Pete and Peg who were downstairs, while intense feelings of pleasure passed through them. They both lay together panting and sweating.

"Ohh Maxie... you're amazing. It was so much better than I imagined." Pistol said as she kissed him deeply. The two were embracing and catching their breath for a few minutes, when suddenly Pistol's door opened and Peg stepped inside, closing it behind her.

"Mom!" Pistol gasped as she instinctively shot back up and covered her breasts, yet was still straddling Max's crotch.

"Peg, I-I-I-I..." Max stuttered, grasping for a way out of this situation. Peg was wearing a bed robe and had an angry look on her face with her hands on her hips.

"I just KNEW I couldn't leave you two alone for even 30 minutes! Pistol, what do you think you're doing?!" she said in an annoyed voice.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing! I saw you cheating on dad with him and you KNEW I liked him! You were trying to steal him from me!" Pistol shot back with a defiant look on her face. Peg sighed as her face softened.

"I thought that was you in the hallway today. Honey... I wasn't trying to steal him... we were just having some fun." she explained.

"Well... well you better stop! He's MINE now and if you try anything with him again, I'll... I'll tell daddy what you guys did!" Pistol said with a mean look as she hugged Max's face into her chest. Peg's angry look returned.

"Ohh really? Help me remember now sweety... WHO was it that talked your father into buying your guitar and letting you join a band? WHO is it that pays for your phone? WHO was it that got you driving lessons? WHO is it that is currently talking your father into getting you the car you want? Face it darling... if your father and I get into an argument or divorce, YOU'RE the one whose going to get the worst of it. I can easily find another man to marry me... believe me I've been looking around." Peg ranted in a very matter-of-factly fashion with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression.

"But... but..." Pistol tried to counter with a hurt expression on her face.

"You're just like your father... so greedy and spoiled. You always get everything you want. But it's high time I taught you how to share young lady and this time you're going to share Max here with me." Peg commanded as she walked over to the two with a sultry look on her face. She slid off her robe to reveal herself completely nude underneath it.

"What?!" Max exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"No fair." Pistol said with a pout and a disappointed look.

"Now move over, it's time I got in on the action." Peg said with a smirk as she gently pushed her daughter off of Max, his cock sliding out of the girl's pussy. Peg reached down and pulled the condom off him, being careful not to spill the contents.

"Mmmm, what a nice big load you shot inside my little girl Max." Peg said as she admired the love juice inside it. She brought the condom up to her mouth and poured the semen onto her tongue, then swallowed it in one big gulp, giving him a lusty look. Pistol sat next to them still pouting with a bratty look on her face and her arms crossed.

"Pistol dear, help me get Max ready to go again." Peg asked her daughter as she took Max's cock in her hand. Pistol's face softened a bit as she did look tempted to help, but was annoyed that her mother was there. She huffed then eventually moved in closer.

"But... but... what about Pete, he's right downstairs isn't he?!" Max protested.

"Ohh don't worry about him, hun. He's already passed out in front of the TV as usual. Just get some food and beer in him and he konks right out for the night." Peg informed him as she stroked Max's member, trying to get him back to full firmness. She then moved her head in closer and licked on the left side of his shaft as Pistol came in and licked on the right. The young man could barely believe that a mother and daughter were both licking and sucking on his cock at the same time.

Peg slid her tongue lower on his manhood until she reached his balls and began tonguing and suckling at them. Pistol on the other hand moved up higher and sucked and licked at his tip. Peg sucked one of his balls into her mouth and massaged it with her tongue, moaning lightly as she did. Pistol began to stroke his shaft with her hand while sucking harder on the tip. Max panted moaned at the wonderful sensations. It didn't take him long at all to get at full attention.

"There you go... now it's my turn." Peg said as she pulled her mouth off his balls and stroked the length lovingly.

"What about me?" Pistol piped up.

"You can take his face, sweety." Peg suggested to her. Her and Max's eyes widened a bit. Peg stood up on the bed above Max and turned around, then squatted down and with no hesitation slid his large cock deep into her. Max moaned as he looked down and saw her thick plump ass spread in front of him. Pistol then stood up, stepped over to Max's face and then brought her crotch down right up to it. He had an up close and personal view of her cute little vagina, that was still dripping wet. She had a big smile on her face as she pushed her snatch right onto his mouth. He wasted no time as she began licking and eating her out, eliciting moans and gasps from her.

The two women rode Max like crazy. Peg slamming and slapping down on his cock in her usual intense greedy manner, with Pistol grinding and bucking herself onto his mouth and tongue. Max reached down and grabbed her ass cheeks as she bounced on him, he was enjoying every second of this surreal experience that he never would have imagined. With Peg's skilled experienced pussy squeezing and milking his bare cock and Pistol's beautiful sweet delicious pussy on his mouth, it didn't take long to force him to unleash another powerful load inside the girl's mother. This prompted Peg into an orgasm herself and Pistol as well couldn't take anymore of Max's tongue and felt herself cum on his face.

They switched up positions and Max put on another condom and violently fucked Pistol right on top of her own mother as Peg teased and toy with her daughter's press playfully, enjoying the sight of seeing her little girl being pleasured. Pistol was forced to orgasm several times by Max's cock before he covered both of them with his semen at their request. They then switched positions again as Max took Peg doggy style and Pistol got underneath to watch him pound the very place she had once come out of and suck on his balls as he did so.

This wild night of debauched sex went on for around 2 more hours... by the end Pistol was covered in cum and passed out on her bed with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The teenager looked as if she had been fucked out of her mind and was in pure bliss. Peg too was nearly drenched in sticky cum, a satisfied look on her face as she lay next to Max, who was panting and soaked in sweat.

"I think you better spend the night at your dad's house tonight, dearie." Peg said with a smile as she sat up and grabbed her robe.

"Even someone as dense as Pete would realize something was up if you were still here in the morning." Peg then grabbed Max's arm, helped him to his feet, and to get his clothes back on. That day, the mother and daughter duo had managed to squeeze 8 shots out of him, with the final one being no more than a few drops. They had literally drained his balls completely. Peg walked him downstairs, past the sleeping Pete, and to the door.

"Thanks for an amazing night, hun. I'm sure Pistol would thank you too and that she'll never forget it. You'll always have a home here, you're really... quite a man." Peg spoke with an adoring smile as she gave him a loving kiss, one last gentle squeeze to his manhood with her hand, then helped him out the door. Max responded with a big silly grin.

"Goodnight." she said as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Max barely managed to stumble next door to his dad Goofy's house through the exhaustion and euphoria. He opened the front door and stood there with for several moments in a vacant daze with a blissful look on his face. Goofy, who had been sitting in the living room got up and rushed over.

"Maxie! Gawrsh, are you okay?!" he said, gawking at his son who looked like he could barely stand.

"Yeah dad... never been better." Max blurted out. He then fell forward, face-planted on the living room carpet, and passed out, immediately snoring heavily.


End file.
